guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ness Hrin
Attribute stubs Please don't test on live articles. if you must test, use Project:Sandbox --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 16:59, 28 July 2006 (CDT) :Seeing how all of the Mesmer attributes were +stubbed, I'm going to take a page from the Assume good faith policy and ask if perhaps there was some reason for the change. I personally think the articles are mostly complete (there's always more to add!) and and reverting. If there's a good reason for it, it can always get a +stub again. --Zampani 17:33, 28 July 2006 (CDT) ::Gah, sorry! I misread the Attribute stub Discussion and only realised what I was doing wasn't helping. >.< Sorry about that. Would it be alright if I unstubbed them? --Ness Hrin My Log On When I wen ton my computer I was logged onto you. So I followed the link to your user page and found this. Dunno why but after I'd visited a page or two it changed back to logged on as Edo Dodo. Have you had the same problem maybe? :This is a recently reported bug. See the 'report a bug' link on the left. -- (talk) 11:27, 11 December 2006 (CST) :That's odd. No, it hasn't happened to me. But who wouldn't want to log in as me? I rawk! :P — Ness 15:12, 11 December 2006 (CST) Hug not Drugs Lol, cool Icon :D!--'~Edo Dodo~' 11:30, 13 December 2006 (CST) :Yeah! Finally someone who likes it. xD — Ness 15:29, 13 December 2006 (CST) ::Why, did nobody else like them?--'~Edo Dodo~' 15:34, 13 December 2006 (CST) ::Someone to SAY they liked it anyways. :P — Ness 15:59, 13 December 2006 (CST) :::Do you mind if I use the HnD icon?--'~Edo Dodo~' 15:15, 14 December 2006 (CST) ::::Haha, go for it. You don't have to, but if you want to raise my fame you could give me some credit. :P — Ness 15:37, 14 December 2006 (CST) :::::Sure thing I'mm put credit, but in small :P.--'~Edo Dodo~' 15:39, 14 December 2006 (CST) Hi. Could you please upload a smaller signature icon instead of that one. An icon higher than 19 pixels stretches the lines and we are currently forming a policy where higher icons are forbidden. Thanks. -- (talk) 15:41, 14 December 2006 (CST) :Sorry Gem. I'll get right on it. >.< — Ness 15:51, 14 December 2006 (CST) ::Np. :) No one can know everything. That's why we regulars throw these notes when necessary. -- (talk) 15:54, 14 December 2006 (CST) :::All done. Perfect fit. (Literally, it's 37 x 19. xD) — Ness 15:58, 14 December 2006 (CST) ::::Meh, I'm looking for a good signature pic... dunno I remember seeing a little star pic which could fit well for sig...--'~Edo Dodo~' 16:01, 14 December 2006 (CST) :::::How does this look:-- ~Edo Dodo~ 16:08, 14 December 2006 (CST) :Not a bad signature. ; ) — Ness 16:28, 14 December 2006 (CST) Thanks.-- ~Edo Dodo~ 16:33, 14 December 2006 (CST) Sorry Ness for stealing the Hugs not Drugs userbox without asking for permission. :/ Can I use the box? And if you grant me the permission, may I copypaste it under my usernamespace and add there a credit to you? :) So that the box would say: 'This user believes in hugs - not drugs. Thanks to Ness for creating this userbox!' or something like that? :) --Kalomeli (talk) 09:12, 21 January 2007 (CST) :Haha, I noticed that you were using it. I saw the credit in the coding, so it's okay I guess. But thanks for asking, shows people DO care. What you have now is fine, I know lines of credit don't exactly help the coding of a user page. If you want to do it anyways, that's fine too. Glad you like it. :D — Ness 09:38, 21 January 2007 (CST) ::I love the box! Almost as much as I love hugs. ;P The credit in coding does not show on the page... So I'll do the copypaste-thing. :) And thank you! --Kalomeli (talk) 09:40, 21 January 2007 (CST) :::No problem, and thank you. Have fun hugging? :P — Ness 09:42, 21 January 2007 (CST) ::::Done. User:Kalomeli/Ness/HnD. :) Hugging is great! *Hug* --Kalomeli (talk) 09:52, 21 January 2007 (CST) :::::Don't hurt me Gem! Ahhhh! x.x. — Ness 18:46, 21 January 2007 (CST) ::::::Hurt you for what? -- (talk) 05:05, 22 January 2007 (CST) :::::Nothing, nothing at all... Bwuahahaha... :K — Ness 21:10, 22 January 2007 (CST) rangers greetings ness, i saw your ranger user box and figured id send a link your way to The Ranger's Beacon, an official gw specialty fansite focuses on rangers. hope to see you around :) --Fatigue 18:07, 12 May 2007 (CDT) :Heh heh, thanks. Actually, I've used RB for a long time now. Great site for Rangers. ;D — Ness 19:46, 12 May 2007 (CDT) ::well then you should know we've started up a guild, if you ever find yourself in need of one id be more than happy to send an invite your way. also, we're going to start more events, i personally will be sponsoring a rock paper scissors tournament soon so be sure to check the forums. --Fatigue 19:33, 14 May 2007 (CDT) :::Thanks, I'll keep that in mind. Although, that'll never happen. I could never leave my guild. :D — Ness 20:24, 14 May 2007 (CDT) ::::alright its cool, just remember, we have mini avatars of melandru *cough* ...and Ranger of Melandru blessings in every zone... *cough* :D --Fatigue 18:42, 15 May 2007 (CDT) Black Bear Anthem of fury currently doesn't work on allies. Brutal mauling costs adrenaline, recharging it faster with anthem of fury would cause them to use it more often, thus lowering dps. The reason it doesnt currently lower dps is because its bugged and doesnt activate. See anthem of furys page for bug confirmation.Bob fregman 16:46, 15 July 2007 (CDT) :There's the problem... I didn't test it on Anthem of Fury. I got my skill names messed up, I apologize. I meant Anthem of Envy. Let me fix that. My bad! x.x; — Ness 16:57, 15 July 2007 (CDT) ::Ah, never even noticed that one. Ok then, it's all good. Bob fregman 17:46, 15 July 2007 (CDT) Pronunciation? How exactly does one pronounce "Hrin"? lol-- (Talk) ( ) 13:55, 10 September 2007 (CDT) :H-Rin. Like "H" from hot, and "Rin" like the Ascalon capital. You slur the H with the R though, making it one syllable. ;D — Ness 13:59, 10 September 2007 (CDT) ::Ooh, difficult. Mines a lot easier: "Marcopolo fourty-seven" ;P-- (Talk) ( ) 14:00, 10 September 2007 (CDT) :::It's not difficult, you are. First time someone has ever asked. :P — Ness 14:02, 10 September 2007 (CDT) ::::Great, make me feel stupid lol, jk.-- (Talk) ( ) 14:02, 10 September 2007 (CDT) Grammar It's = it is. If you don't mean "it is", it's just "its" with no apostrophe. e.g., "Its color is brown".--Carmine 02:42, 19 September 2007 (CDT) :No need to make a comment and use caps in editing... Everyone makes mistakes. Geez... — Ness 16:16, 19 September 2007 (CDT) ::I'm just trying to help you out to avoid further errors.--Carmine 15:30, 21 September 2007 (CDT) ::PS--apologies for the caps. I was just trying to emphasize it to help people remember, and I didn't think the edit note allowed wikification.--Carmine 15:32, 21 September 2007 (CDT) Image licensing reminder Hello, Ness Hrin. You are receiving this automated message because you recently uploaded files to GuildWiki. The following images appear to be missing licensing information: Image:MSNotTamable.JPG. Please see Project:Image license guide for more information. Thank you for your contributions. This is an automated message from JediBot 00:46, 25 June 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 18:34, December 1, 2010 (UTC)